voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Dakota Peerk
|Biography Section?=Yes |Nation=Akarv |Race=Human |Ethnicity=Set'Nish |Born=December 18, 26 AE |Died= |Status=Alive |Description Section?=Yes |Gender=Female |Eyes=Blue |Hair=Brown |Height=6' |Weight=150 lbs |Personal Section?=Yes |Occupation1=Military General |Occupation2=Head of the Military |Years Active=44 AE - Present |Family1=Connor Peerk (grandson) |Romance1=Drake Vio |Political Party=Karavist Party |Religion=Lurvanian Orthodox }} General Dakota Peerk was an Akarvian General and Military Leader acknowledged for her roles in the Nether War and reforming the nations military. She spent her entire life surrounded by the nations military, her father being an officer. She was signed up as early as she could, not knowing she would one day become one of the most decorated soldiers in the nations history. Personal History Peerk was born in 26 AE, just as Akarv was getting involved with the Heran-Tripolian War. Her father was an officer in the war, and largely dealt with Akarv's role following the war. In 44 AE, at the age of eighteen, Dakota Peerk left home to join the Akarvian Military herself. The Akarv-Fhia war had just concluded and she was eager to help the nation rebrand itself away from the power hungry state Fruith had made it. Over the next fifteen years Peerk trained and gradually climbed the ranks of the military. Ten years into her career she had been promoted to Captain and the nation was in the middle of the Near War. Peerk was on active reserves in case of war, and her efficiency and apparent leadership skills led to her promotion to Major in 55 AE. After the Near War's end in 56 AE it seemed as if there would be peace, though signs of war slowly began to stir with Tripoly. Peerk finally saw combat in 57 AE when the Ghernian War officially broke out and she was assigned to the front lines defending Hera from possible invasion. Hera's shaky alliance with Akarv and location between Tripoly and Tedre made it a volatile region, and Heran officials allowed Akarvian forces to utilize areas to stage their fronts in exchange for defense. Tripolian/Tedren forces eventually managed to kill the General overseeing the defensive efforts, forcing Peerk to take over temporarily while the ranks were sorted out. Under her leadership the Tripolian/Tedren advance was pushed back and Hera was successfully defended. Peerk was officially promoted to Colonel for her actions and given full control of the operation. Peerk spent the remainder of the war in Hera as the officer in charge of defense, and received high praise from head General Norman Grahck upon the wars completion. Peace didn't last long, and Peerk was put back into active duty in preparation for the seemingly imminent war between Fallnavor and Scavoran. Peerk was recognized and praised for her diplomatic approach to preparing Akarv and pushing it towards neutrality, but none of it mattered as the Fall of Voldrania immediately diffused all tensions. Norman Grahck retired as Head General in 60 AE, on the voyage to New Voldrania, due to his plans to run for the nations vice presidency alongside Graz Eldar. He would go on to win this position and his first act as the Vice President of Akarv was to push Dakota Peerk's name forward or promotion. At the beginning of 62 AE Peerk was promoted to General at only 35 years old, the only soldier in Akarv to progress through the ranks so quickly. She would go on to spend the next several years as a leader in the reconstruction of the military and preparation for potential war with the Western Accord. While other generals focused on more specific issues Peerk generally oversaw large portions of the Military, taking on more and more responsibilities. This pattern continued until 74 AE when the Nether War broke out. The military was immediately thrown into disarray, much like the nation. Even Peerk, considered a top tier strategist, became overwhelmed with the erratic nature of the invading Nether Creatures and impossible number of fronts. After Akarv's Navy suffered a devastating loss in the beginning of the war Peerk was left as one of the highest ranking leaders across all of Akarv's military branches. After several months Peerk and the rest of Akarv were able to get better organized and were able to successfully hold off the onslaught of Netheric invaders. In 75 AE, following a failed invasion of Alred City by Lao and her associates, Peerk finally started planning a full on counterattack, which she officially proposed to the nations leaders later that year. The idea called for the alliance of every willing nation and group in New Voldrania to fight back in a single major attack. This alliance, dubbed ANRT, would ultimately come to fruition and lead to the end of the war with Peerk herself leading the allied forces. It took little debate to promote Peerk to head General even before the formal ANRT invasion, leaving her as the single highest ranking military officer in the nation. She would go on to lead the nation in the Akarv-Alten War once the military had recuperated, personally recognizing the efforts of Henry Khan on the defensive front. Her influence eventually led to the controversial occupation of Alten that lasted over fifteen years. Over the next few years Peerk attempted to use her influence to help the military grow and recover from years of war, but after the election of Herman Stalke this became increasingly difficult. Peerk and other military officials found themselves all but cut off from the government, and growth went completely stagnate. So in 84 AE, with the next election looming, Peerk endorsed Karavist candidate Abigail Kosch, a strong candidate with a hard pro-military stance. Kosch went on to win an easy victory over the exceptionally unpopular Stalke, and pushed for the appointment of Dakota Peerk as Head of the Military, a position she received with minimal debate. Together Peerk and Kosch led a massive reconstruction effort over the military, increasing recruitment and construction, even going so far as to overhaul its entire structure. They also came up with the design for the ANWS Akarvon, which would see completion in 89 AE. In 93 AE Peerk stepped down as the Head of the Military, with Kosch herself taking her place. At 67 years old Peerk was beginning to look towards retirement, taking on a more managerial role. When the Monitor Invasion occurred in 94 AE she was caught completely off guard and was one of the first in Akarv to be taken by the Monitor's forces, along with the new president Victoria Khan. After a three week period of standoff with the Monitor a group of heroes seized his weapon and allowed the nations to liberate themselves. Upon being set free Peerk immediately led the nations military to overthrow the Monitor's new rule, helping rid Akarv of Monitor forces entirely within a month. Following the Monitor Invasion the world began to experience an increased number of chaotic events on both the supernatural and political levels, causing Peerk to make the decision that she would delay retirement until such a time when she did not feel as if she was needed. Category:New Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Akarvians Category:Soldiers